


Lover's Spat

by Wendymypooh



Category: The Young Riders
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 19:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6163660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendymypooh/pseuds/Wendymypooh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kid and Lou fight, then make up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lover's Spat

Louise McCloud stormed out of the bunkhouse and headed for the barn. Hot, salty tears streamed down her face and she angrily swept them away with the back of one hand. She couldn’t believe Kid and his male notions that he had a right to tell her what to do or how to think now that they were a couple. Since when had she become his possession and not his equal? She was all too familiar with the way some men treated their possessions and she had sworn that she would never happen to her. She would rather be alone for the rest of her life or die first before she would willingly become another person’s property. 

“Lou, wait!” Kid called out as he came out of the bunkhouse after her. 

She ignored the Southerner’s plea with her to wait, and continued on to the barn. Once there she swung open the barn door and slipped inside and headed down the aisle of stalls to Lightning’s. The black gelding let out a neigh to welcome her as she reached his stall, slipped the bolt free that held the door closed and stepped inside. She stroked his muzzle affectionately for a moment or two, before she took hold of his bridle and led him out of the barn. It took her only a couple of minutes to saddle the gelding, mount up, and kick Lightning into motion. 

Kid was blocked from pursuing her by an angry James Butler Hickok. The dark-haired rider had a steely glint to his eye that unnerved most that crossed him, but Kid was immune to it. Seldom did a day go by anymore that the two of them didn’t engage in some sort of heated altercation with one another. Although they did disagree on other things from time to time, the majority of their arguments were usually over Lou. 

“Get out of my way Jimmy.” Kid said through clenched teeth. 

“No.” Jimmy told him. “You’ve hurt Lou enough today, why don’t you leave her alone.” 

“What happens between me and Lou isn’t any of your damn business Jimmy, so stay out of it.” Kid told him, shoving past the other rider just in time to see Lou streak out of the waystation yard on Lightning’s back. 

“Damn it!” 

The chestnut-haired rider ran to the barn and saddled his own mare, Katie, in record time and raced after the female rider. Kid wasn’t the tracker that his Kiowa friend, Buck Cross was, but he had picked up enough to know that Lou was heading for the swimming hole. The quiet tranquility of the place made it an ideal thinking spot, as well as a place to cool off, and was used frequently by all of the riders. 

Lou was sitting on the bank of the swimming hole; her knees drawn up to her chest, and chin resting upon them. She didn’t turn at the sound of a horse’s hooves drawing near, because she knew who the rider was. It was the Kid. He didn’t like to let things sit between them when they had an argument, despite the fact that she often needed time to think things through before they talked again. The character trait was one of many that she loved and hated about the Kid.  
Kid approached her slowly, trying to work out the right words to say in his head. He settled onto the grassy bank beside her and gazed out over the serene landscape before him. 

“I’m sorry, Lou. I love you just the way you are.” 

She turned her head to face him and Kid’s heart constricted to see the tears on her beautiful face and the pain that their argument had caused in her soft doe eyes. 

Lou saw the sincerity of his words in the depths of his blue eyes and felt the tightness in her chest loosen. She hated fighting with him, but there were just some things that a woman had to make a stand about, and today had been one of those times. 

“I love you too, Kid.” 

Kid reached out for her then, and Lou let him draw her into his arms. They talked long into the night, each one sharing their fears about the new change in their relationship and the future they wanted together.


End file.
